


Divines Test

by that_one_randombooknerd



Series: Divines test [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically Gods, Betrayal, Character Death, Cute, Divines, Divines Test, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, First Years, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS NOT FAIR, M/M, Magic, Magic Healing, Manipulation, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Pansexual Character, Random Updates, Rebels, Rulers, Swordfighting, Trans Male Character, Witches, Wizards, aro character, biromantic, i call them PR, i kind of have a plot, idk how to tag, illuminate, im trying, lets hope this works, lets see how this goes, lots of magic, moon powers, non-binary, nothing is, the characters need to use their wordds, their attending a magic school, theyll get along, this is my first story, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_randombooknerd/pseuds/that_one_randombooknerd
Summary: Life isn’t fair. Nothing comes for free. Clara may not have known until she gets sent off to Seriams, a school for the divine strongest. She was a ruler. The world is divided among the three divine beings of the universe Cimtuna (Divine being and bringer of death leader of the rebels), Catia (divine being of truth leader of the rulers), and Ila (divine being of strength leader of the warriors). Clara is among the rulers. The system was simple rulers are of the highest caliber they are top dogs who have everything handed to them. They are in charge of wars and are the ones to choose what food gets distributed where. They are typically what you would know as the heroes of the story. Of course because they're the ones controlling the story. Next is the warriors. They fight and die with glory. Whenever lesser divines get mad they are sent off to battle. Dying like a hero sounds incredible. Again maybe not the heroes but definitely the knight and shining armor. Lastly the rebels. The antagonist. The one everyone hates. Rebels are the enemy; they could never be the same level as the rest. At least that's what she used to think.
Series: Divines test [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786444





	Divines Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. I might edit it later. The world is divided among the three divine beings of the universe Cimtuna (Divine being and bringer of death leader of the rebels), Catia (divine being of truth leader of the rulers), and Ila (divine being of strength leader of the warriors). They all have a place. Clara gets sent to Seriamus, a school for each divines strongest. Rebels are the lowest of the low the leaders of death. They cause so much violence. That's what Clara thought. Maybe this school would prove her wrong. When a girl is mysteriously murdered can she and her new friends get to the bottom of it?

Divine beings. Ruler of the universes. Bringers of death. From the moment you're born your fate is sealed. You’ll either be an outcast or a hero. You cannot change the cruel ways of fate. That's just how life was. Clara didn’t mind that though. She woke up and examined her pinkish hair. In retrospect, dyeing it may not have been the best of ideas. On a normal day she would probably be about to go to the pool with some girls from her class to celebrate the start of summer. Today wasn't a normal day though. Today was the day her parents officially sent her away to Seriams, a school for the divine’s strongest. So her mother really couldn’t stop her from doing anything stupid anymore. That will end well. She quickly got ready and just as she finished brushing her hair she heard a knock on the door.  
“Clara get down here your friend Angelo is here,” her mother shouted.  
“Coming,” she said.  
Clara quickly opened the door and there Angelo in all his 5’4 glory stood.  
“Come on Clair the bus leaves soon and I don’t feel like being late on the first day.”  
“Ok let me just get my stuff real quick.”  
She rushed upstairs and grabbed the suitcase she had packed the night prior. She rushed down the stairs and took a look at her house one last time. Her mom was on the verge of tears as she hugged her goodbye.  
“Mom, calm down it'll only be a few months.”  
“I know,” her voice cracked, “but what if something awful happens to you.”  
Angelo spoke up “I usher you it want Mrs. Leung.”  
“Thank you dear,” she said before engulfing Angelo into a bear hug as well.  
“Well we should get going” she stated.  
“Wait did you get your toothpaste and your-” the door slammed shut and cut her off.  
“Come on Clair don’t be like that she's your mom you only got one of them!”  
“Oh shut it Angie!”  
They walked in a comfortable silence. The truth was Clara was scared she wouldn’t see her mom again. What if she did die? Despite being one of the strongest in her area she heard the monsters scared even the divine?  
Angelo broke her thoughts “Whatcha thinkin about Clair?”  
“Just school,” she turned toward him, “How about you?’  
He grinned “You think they’ll be any cute guys there?’  
“I don’t know maybe?”  
Truth be told she never got the whole attraction thing. Then again neither did a lot of people she talked to. And that was ok with her. Next thing she knew they were at the train station.  
Nice place. She's been here a few times when her mom took her to the warriors for the first time. They were scary. She wondered if warriors also attended the school? The sound of the director telling them to get onto the train interrupted her thoughts.  
“Ready?” Angelo breathed.  
“Not really but we kinda have to go.”  
He pouted “I guess you're right.”  
The train was just as she had remembered it royal blue seats, the smell of fresh lavender, rows lined with a red carpet, and small embroiders of different animals that represent each divine on the seats. She took in the scene. She was here. About to attend a school for the best of the best. A school that some kids never return from. She suddenly wished she had hugged her mom one last time. She looked at the seats again. There she saw the eagle, Catia's sign. The sign you were royal. She held her breath and walked toward the seat, Angelo not too far behind. They placed their stuff in the overhead bins and quickly sat down. Angelos face twisted into a look of discomfort.  
“What's wrong Angie?”  
“Do you think the rebels will be attending the school?”  
“No? What makes you think that?”  
“Some seats have the spider on them.”  
He looked at her with concern on his face. She knew why too. Rebels were ruled by the leader of death themself Cimtuna. They were known for their violence and cunning behavior. It's literally in the name. There was suddenly a sense of dread that washed over her.  
“I’m sure it will be fine,” Angelo stated.  
“Yeah.”  
“Next stop the land Ila divine of the warriors.” The overhead speakers called. Clara looked around again and there were about ten of them right now. If they were going to get warriors then they might…  
No they wouldn’t. She knew that there were roughly around 500 kids at the school. She took out the pamphlet they received a few months ago with the acceptance letter. She started reading about the divines and how their magic provided for them and blah blah blah magic and all that cool stuff. Then she read the line she dreaded ‘the school is intended to bring the children of the divines together whether rebel or ruler.’ The doors opened and she whipped her head around. A girl with platinum blonde hair and green and eyes entered. And if looks could kill everyone would be dead by now. She had the sharpest gaze that sent shivers down Clara’s spine. Warriors indeed. Then someone with black hair and blue eyes appeared behind her. Their hair was up in a bun. They looked nice but still intimidating. They seemed approachable. A guy with purple hair entered and then another girl with ginger hair took a seat in the ones marked with a lion. They drove for a bit longer chatting every now and again about well what normal teens talked about. If normal even existed?  
About another hour in, they approached a city. The city she didn’t want to go to. The place for the rebels. All the comfort left her body as a wave of fear washed over her. They stopped at this train station like they did with the warriors but this time it was different. Darker. Scarier. And much more dreadful. Then the doors open. The whole bus held their breath, thinking of some monster or terrible beast to enter the bus. Instead a tall guy with brown hair came in with the biggest grin. She could hear Angelo whisper something she didn’t quite catch. Definitely not terrifying. 10 people followed behind him. They were so peaceful it was concerning.  
“Well..” Angelo said.  
She whipped her head around, “Well what?”  
“What do you think of them?” He whispered.  
“I don’t know,” she paused, “they seem suspicious?”  
“What do you think?”  
He hummed, “They seem nice.”  
She gave him a glare.  
“Are you sure this isn’t because you think one of them is hot. I swear to god Angie.”  
He grinned again, “No just trying to be open minded.”  
“Why you got a problem with that?”  
“No sir.”  
“That's what I thought,” He said.  
She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it as the train came to a stop. They got their stuff out of the front and hoped out of the bus. Everyone started chatting. Rulers meeting other rulers and warriors following suit. Clara met a nice girl named Shelby. She was 16, so only a year older than her. Then the ground began to shake and the sparkly sidewalk started breaking. A divine wizard appeared in front of them.  
"Welcome to Seriams, a school for the divines strongest."  
He grinned, "So glad to finally meet all of you."


End file.
